Différents
by Bepopalula
Summary: Une fin heureuse peut-elle résulter d'un amour entre deux personnes aussi différentes qu'Obi-Wan et Anakin? Cet amour vaut-il la peine qu'on se batte pour lui? Et s'il vaut la peine d'être vécu, par quels moyens et à quel prix? — TRADUCTION
Bon, il ne s'agit pas du tout de la traduction dont je vous ai parlée la dernière fois... Celle-ci a été bien plus facile à traduire et je me suis efforcée de garder le côté très poétique qui ressort dans la version originale. C'est une traduction de **Different** ,écrite par Alley_Skywalker, pour laquelle j'ai eu un énorme coup de cœur et que vous pouvez retrouver en VO sur _archiveofourown_. Je remercie une nouvelle fois Flocon et Émilie pour leurs reviews super encourageantes sur I Want to Hold your Hand et espère que cette nouvelle trad vous plaira!

 _(N'hésitez pas à me signaler toute coquille qu'il vous arriverait de repérer dans le texte, même en me relisant une bonne dizaine de fois, sans bêta c'est un peu compliqué de poster un texte le plus parfait possible)_ Bonne lecture!

* * *

Peut-être étions nous un peu trop différents pour survivre à cela

Peut-être étions nous mal assortis dés le début. Peut-être n'étions nous jamais censés survivre à cette relation. Peut-être était-ce déjà écrit dans les étoiles pour nous permettre de lire si seulement nous avions été assez attentifs.

 _Tu avais toujours été sauvage et libre  
Peut-être mes mantras étaient-elles gravées dans la pierre_

Tu avais toujours tant tenu à ta liberté que tu brandissais telle un étendard à chaque occasion. Car, Il était une fois où tu avais cru que personne ne te l'enlèverait. Tu avais été un ange en captivité toute ton enfance qui, une fois libéré, s'assura de jaillir haut dans le ciel et de se montrer lui ainsi que sa brillance à la galaxie. Tu piétinais les limites parce que tu le pouvais — où du moins parce que tu pensais le pouvoir. Personne ne t'enchainerait à nouveau. Pas le code, pas de Maître Jedi, pas même moi. Tu es un désastre merveilleux comme tu l'as toujours été. _  
_  
Moi, en revanche, ne cherchais pas la gloire. J'obéissais au code à la lettre et le moindre petit regard désapprobateur d'un membre du Conseil me faisait rougir — de honte. Je ne piétinais aucune limite et ne vivais aucune aventure dans ma tête. Je suis, ai toujours été, ton parfait contraire.

 _Tu es un feu ardent  
Un vent déchainé_

— Ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça! Ils…

Tu t'interromps et me regardes alors que je lutte pour rester conscient. Tu t'approches de moi et me prends dans tes bras, m'aidant à m'asseoir malgré mes protestations vides de grande conviction.

— Restez là. Vous êtes en sécurité ici… le plus en sécurité possible. Je vais m'occuper d'eux.

Puis tu disparais en un éclair. Un moment parfait, tendre, réduit à un vague et flou souvenir alors que la promesse d'un combat t'appelle — la promesse de la vengeance. Je te vois les combattre depuis ma cachette, détruisant tout sur ton passage. Tu luttes contre la haine, contre l'amour avec la même passion terrifiante.

 _Je suis l'eau apaisée  
Et la roche immobile _

— Anakin, calme-toi.  
— J'ai… J'ai échoué, Maître.

Ta voix brisée est emplie de colère que je souhaite juste chasser. La colère, la douleur, l'obscurité qui t'engloutissent. Et je te tiens. Je te tiens dans mes bras plus fort que je n'ai jamais fait auparavant.

— Perdre une bataille ne signifie pas perdre la guerre, murmure-je dans ton oreille et tu renifles contre mon épaule en guise de réponse.

Je peux voir à quel point tu es accablé car tu ne me repousses pas. Je le veux. Je veux être celui qui te réconforte. Tu hais mon sang-froid autant que je hais tes orages de passion. Et en même temps, tu as besoin d'un abri où te réfugier lorsque le vent de ta propre tempête devient trop fort. Tout comme j'ai besoin de ton esprit pour rester dans le droit chemin, pour me faire croire en quelque chose, pour que je puisse conserver mon humanité sans devenir aussi froid que les droïdes contre lesquels nous luttons.

 _Peut-être étions nous trop différents pour survivre à cela_  
 _Le soleil peint des trainées d'or dans tes cheveux  
Les paradis se reflètent dans tes yeux  
Tu es d'un autre monde_

Lorsque tu réalises les Katas… Je n'ai pas de mot pour te décrire. Je t'ai observé des centaines de fois réaliser les mouvements que je t'ai enseignés et je suis toujours incapable de trouver un mot qui puisse détruire le tableau époustouflant que tu crées. Le mot le plus adapté que j'ai jamais pu trouver est: divin.

Je t'observe à présent comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je t'observe achever un autre Kata à l'aide de mouvements fluides et gracieux. Le rayon doré d'un soleil mourant de Coruscant laisse des trainées dans tes cheveux, les peignant couleur or. Ton regard est distant et reflète la lumière, le bleu approfondi par le reflet d'un ciel assombri. Tu es torse-nu, tu aimes l'être pour t'entraîner et une telle tenue est devenue une distraction à mes yeux. Une goutte de sueur perle sur ton nez jusque sur tes lèvres roses. Elle s'attarde à cet endroit comme pour me tenter de sa localisation parfaite, puis coule sur ton menton et le long de ton torse.

Je tourne la tête, incapable de te regarder plus longtemps sans être envahi par la tentation. Mais tu m'interromps en m'appelant doucement.

— Obi-Wan.

Je me retourne pour te regarder. Tes yeux sont fermes, comme pour évaluer mes émotions. Nous restons là sans rien dire.

 _Pendant que je suis coincé là, sur la terre ferme  
J'ai essayé de te faire redescendre  
Mais tu n'as jamais fait demi-tour  
Peut-être étions nous trop différents pour survivre à cela  
_  
Tu laches ton sabre-laser et viens vers moi. Tes mains trouvent les miennes et mon souffle se bloque.

— Anakin…  
— Tu es toujours là.  
— J'essaye de ne pas l'être…  
— Fais-le ou ne le fais pas… Il n'y a pas d'essai.

Tu te moques de moi en souriant légèrement et je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu attends ce faux-pas, cette opportunité parfaite pour m'emmener vers un monde qui n'existe pas. Un monde qui n'est pas réel. Mais je ne suis pas un ange. Et les seules ailes que tu possèdes sont les tiennes. Si seulement tu essayais de voir les choses de mon côté. Si seulement tu étais revenu à la réalité et avais réalisé ce qui me rattache ici. Je ne suis pas romantique Anakin, et je me hais pour ne serait-ce que déraper vers une quelconque forme d'émotions. Si seulement tu pouvais prétendre qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments. Mais tu ne t'arrêteras jamais car tu continues à espérer que je m'abandonnerai à tes touchés sensuels et tes regards emplis de désir. Je ne m'abandonnerai pas, Anakin. Je ne peux pas.

 _Nous tournons en rond  
Une confrontation sans fin_

D'habitude, tu sais lorsqu'il convient de t'arrêter. D'habitude, tu es heureux de simplement t'asseoir là, ta tête sur mon épaule et mon bras autours des tiennes. Mais parfois, comme à cet instant, tu fais une tentative. C'est un doux baiser. Derrière mon oreille, timidement caché du reste du monde. Je me recule en secouant la tête.

— Non…  
— Pourquoi non, Obi-Wan! Je suis un Chevalier maintenant… nous pouvons—  
— Nous ne pouvons rien du tout.

Tu te relèves en vitesse, le regard ardent et la mâchoire serrée.

— Pourquoi tu me fais ça, putain?

La question est, Anakin, pourquoi fais-tu ça… pourquoi nous fais-tu ça?

— Rien n'a changé.

Tu ne m'entends pas. Tu ne m'entends jamais.

— Je t'aime! Et je sais que tu m'aimes… Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Dis le! Dis le!

Ta voix se brise à cet instant et tu fermes les yeux pour échapper aux larmes qui te brûlent.

— Je suis désolé, Anakin.  
— J'aimerais que tu le sois.

 _Tu as dit: « Je t'aime »  
J'ai répondu: « Tu ne m'aimes pas »  
Alors tu as dit: « Sois mien »  
J'ai répondu: « Jamais, tu le sais bien »_

Nous sommes allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, pelotonnés dans la chaleur que nous offrent les couvertures et nos corps. Cette planète est une boule de glace et je sais à quel point tu détestes le froid. Tu me regardes d'un air triste et te blottis près de moi. Je te laisse faire, plus coupable qu'auparavant.

Je sais à présent. Ou du moins, j'ai mes suspicions. Tu as une aventure avec la Sénatrice Amidala. Tu es avec elle. Et j'ai commencé à espérer que tu prennes tes distances et m'autorises à ramasser les morceaux de mon rêve brisé, que je puisse trouver une chaleur nouvelle dans la réalité glaciale.

— Je t'aime.

Tu t'es approché encore un peu plus, si cela était encore possible. Ou peut-être parce que je te serre plus fort, incapable d'abandonner quelque chose que je ne me suis jamais laissé avoir.

— Tu ne m'aimes pas.

Tu lèves la tête et m'accordes un regard compréhensif. Tu te mords la lèvre mais prétends ne pas comprendre ce que je te dis.

— Sois mien.  
— Jamais, tu le sais bien.

À présent, plus seulement pour une seule raison. À présent, pour d'autres raisons que celle que constitue le code, que celle que constitue la peur de m'autoriser à aimer. J'attends que tu me contredises. J'attends que tu te retires de mon étreinte. J'attends n'importe quoi, une explosion. Elle ne vient jamais et je sais que je ne trouverai pas le sommeil ce soir.

En as-tu eu trop assez de m'attendre, mon Anakin? T'ai-je repoussé si loin que tu t'es précipité dans les bras d'une femme que tu connais à peine? Ou ton amour pleure-t-il des larmes silencieuses, les mêmes que le mien a pleurées tant de fois…?

 _Peut-être étions nous trop différents pour survivre à cela  
Le soleil peint des trainés d'or dans tes cheveux  
Les paradis se reflètent dans tes yeux  
Tu es d'un autre monde  
Pendant que je suis coincé là, sur la terre ferme  
J'ai essayé de te faire redescendre  
Mais tu n'as jamais fait demi-tour  
Peut-être étions nous trop différents pour survivre à cela  
_ **  
**Tu es débout au bord de la falaise, les mains serrées derrière ton dos, la tête légèrement levée vers le ciel alors que tu observes les nuages. La mer se déchaîne sous toi, attirante et séduisante pour te pousser à relever le défi qu'elle te lance. Et parfois j'ai bien peur que tu le relèves, ce défi. Tu es si irréel, debout sur cette falaise. J'ai peur de cligner des yeux, peur que tu disparaisses si jamais je le fais. J'avance à tes côtés et attrape ta main. Tu reviens à la réalité et me fixes. Tes yeux sont du bleu le plus magnifique, ils me dévorent et je me retrouve sans voix. Tu me laisses sans voix trop souvent ces derniers temps. Tes cheveux sont tachetés de soleil et mon attention se focalise sur une douce mèche blonde qui boucle au niveau de ton menton et chatouille ta lèvre inférieure.

Je tends une main vers cette boucle, la tortille autour de mon doigt et la porte à mes lèvre pour sentir sa texture soyeuse. Puis, je sens une douce chaleur contre mes lèvres. Ton baiser est doux, timide et accueillant. Je me perds en toi. Je me perds dans ton amour, ta passion, ta chaleur. Puis, nos deux mondes se mélangent — ton paradis, ma réalité — et deviennent une étrange combinaison de rose, de blanc, de bleu, d'or, tous enveloppées dans une chaleur apaisante.

 _Tu as volé mon cœur  
Et t'es enfui  
Hilare tel un gosse turbulent  
Mon amour ne vois-tu pas  
Que cela ne peut pas bien se finir_

Depuis le jour où j'ai laissé mon cœur sans défense, tu as saisi chaque opportunité pour me montrer encore et encore à quel point il t'est facile de le subtiliser. Nous nous allongerions dans l'herbe d'une forêt quelconque, hermétiques aux sons de la guerre très loin de nous — si habitués à ces sons, nous étions. Tu cueillerais des fleurs bleues avec lesquelles tu me chatouillerais alors que je serais allongé près de toi. Je te repousserais sans conviction et tu rirais. Tu ris beaucoup plus à présent. Et ton rire me fais rougir de honte. J'ai franchi une ligne que jamais je n'étais censé franchir. Mais tu ignores mes instants de doute, teintés parfois de jalousie lorsque je pense à la Sénatrice et toi ensemble. Tu ris de ma gêne quand tu me touches partout où ça fait du bien, et à la fois partout ou ça fait mal. Seulement pour chasser tout ça à l'aide de légers et doux baisers. Que me fais-tu Anakin? Que m'as-tu fait?

 _Peut-être étions nous trop différents pour survivre à cela  
Le soleil peint des trainés d'or dans tes cheveux  
Les paradis se reflètent dans tes yeux  
Tu es d'un autre monde  
Pendant que je suis coincé là, sur la terre ferme  
J'ai essayé de te faire redescendre  
Mais tu n'as jamais fait demi-tour  
Peut-être étions nous trop différents pour survivre à cela_

Tu as toujours été trop bien pour moi, mon Anakin. Trop puissant, trop intentionné, trop tendre. Tu prends les choses à cœur si facilement. Tu absorbes l'amour et la haine dans leur totalité, ils te laissent conquérir toute forme de raison.

J'étais seulement destiné à devenir un Jedi. Je n'étais pas destiné à aimer ou à haïr. J'étais destiné à servir la République, pas à être consumé par le besoin de toucher un jeune homme. Sans parler d'un jeune homme tel que toi.

Je ne pense pas avoir réalisé à quel point j'étais dépendant de toi. Je ne pense pas avoir réalisé que lorsque je t'ai annoncé la fin de notre relation, je broyais mon cœur en un millier de petits morceaux tout en faisant la même chose avec le tien.

Alors, tu t'es tourné vers elle. Vers celle qui t'a donné ce que j'ai refusé de te donner — un amour qui jamais ne serait remis en question.  
Et je me suis tourné vers ce dont je m'étais éloigné. Vers mon destin de Jedi. Mais même ça tu me l'as volé, comme si avoir mon cœur n'était pas assez. Toujours aussi passionné, tu courais vers cette perfection romantique — prêt à jouer au héros à la première occasion. Mais à un moment donné, tu as trébuché et es tombé du Côté Obscur. Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour te sauver.

 _Peut-être étions-nous trop différents pour survivre à cela  
_  
Tu es mort à présent, mon Anakin. Dévoré par les flammes de Mustafar. Et j'ai été leur impitoyable complice. Ton fils est maintenant en sécurité avec sa nouvelle famille. Et moi… J'ai perdu ma raison de vivre… Une heure a passé depuis que j'ai laissé Luke aux Lars et depuis, je marche.

Tout ce qu'il reste, mon Anakin, est ton sabre-laser. Tu m'as tout volé au final. Je n'ai plus de devoir derrière lequel me cacher. Je n'ai plus de Code Jedi à utiliser comme un bouclier. Tout ce qu'il me reste est un amour anéanti, mon Anakin. Un amour que je nous ai refusé à tous les deux.

J'actionne ton sabre-laser et la Force est soudainement teintée de ta signature. La lame me rappelle tes yeux. Leur bleu azur. J'entends un écho de ton rire, tel un millier de cloches teintantes. Que dirais-tu si je me perdais encore une fois dans tes yeux, mon Anakin? Que dirais-tu si je te rejoignais, mon Anakin?

Nous étions trop différents pour survivre à cela. Mais si je me joins à toi maintenant, mon Anakin, dans une ultime douleur, m'accueilleras-tu les bras ouverts? Je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Attends-moi, mon Anakin. Cette fois je viendrai à toi…


End file.
